Got hurt?
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: Hotch hurt his back Emily invites him over for dinner and maybe even a back rub. But how did Hotch get hurt?


A/N: **So this is a one shot for **__NicknHotchfan __**who said that her 'prompt' was Emily cooking or giving Hotch a back rub so here it is. It's my first one shot so please be nice but also leave a review! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters or any of the movies mentioned. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Got Hurt?<strong>_

The team had just returned from their latest case. In San Diego California, where the UNSUB was killing men that reminded him of his own father. The team had spent almost two weeks there, one of the longest cases.

Yet they all still had paperwork. They all drove to the BAU wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

Hotch had practically ran to his office avoiding his team members stares as he waddled more then ran. He had hurt his back, but he wasn't about to let anyone smoother him. Especially if they asked how he got hurt.

But the Unit Chief's waddle was not missed by Emily Prentiss, she had been with Hotch when he tackled the UNSUB down. Had he gotten hurt then?

She decided to ask Morgan maybe he had seen it to, "Morgan. Is Hotch all right?"

Morgan looked up from his file looking tired and barely said, "Huh?"

Emily rolled her eyes and turned to Reid who was fast asleep on his file drooling all over it. Emily smiled and ruffled his hair as she made her way over to the Unit Chief's office.

Knocking once, she heard his reply of 'come in' and turned the door knob and entered.

"Can I help you?" Hotch said getting up to put some files on his shelf.

"No, I was just wondering… are you okay?" Emily said regretting coming up knowing that he would just shut her down like he did to everyone.

Hotch turned his back placing the file on the shelf and let a small smile play out on his face. She always cared so much; always looked over everyone, always caring about the slightest things. But he was definitely not going to tell her how he hurt himself. That would be downright humiliating. So he turned back and said kindly yet professionally, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? I mean I saw you kinda waddle in here?" Emily said kind of embarrassed for noticing but she cared about him, yes she cared about all the team members but Hotch was special.

"Waddle?" Hotch questioned trying to look as professional and stoic as usual but damn Emily Prentiss always made him want to smile and laugh, "What am I pregnant?"

"No! No!" Emily answered thinking he was mad but then noticing that he had a smile added, "I don't know are you?"

"Nice Prentiss, calling your male supervisor pregnant. Anything else you might want to add." Hotch said finally giving up and giving her a full dimpled smile.

"Naw it's okay!" Emily said walking to the door she still had paperwork but she was so leaving it for the morning she was staring and just wanted to watch a simple movie or something.

Hotch began walking or more like waddling to his desk once he saw Emily turn. But she still saw it and quickly turned on her heels and pointed as she yelled, "I knew it! You're waddling!"

"Can you be any louder Prentiss?" Hotch said covering his ears.

"Oops sorry." Emily tried to hide her giggle as she saw him waddling over to his desk like a penguin the suit really didn't help. He was wearing dark blue suit, that looked black, and a white shirt with a red tie. It just screamed penguin suit! "So when did you get hurt?" Emily said realizing she hadn't been worried.

"I'm not hurt." Hotch said but then was betrayed his wince as he sat down.

"So? How did it happen? Emily asked taking a seat across from Hotch.

"I don't want to talk about that." Hotch said looking serious yet turning off his computer and placing some files in his brief case.

"Okay fine you can tell me later." Emily said getting up.

"Later?" Hotch questioned looking at her.

"Yeah, I heard you tell Rossi that Jack was still off at camp so you can come over and I can cook you something and I even have Advil." Emily said with a smile.

"No, that's completely inappropriate, I'm your supervisor." Hotch said shaking his head.

"Woooh, hold on Hotch, I'm just offering you dinner and some pain killers I'm not offering to sleep with you or anything." Emily said turning around only to see the great Aaron Hotchner, blushing, a crimson red, "So what if we go now, you all ready called me a slut."

"WHAT? No, no, no." Hotch said quickly trying to fix his mistake he never meant that.

"Hey, calm down. I'm kidding!" Emily said laughing lightly at her flustered unit Chief's face.

Hotch sighed he didn't want problems that would take him to a sexual harassment seminar but worse he didn't want Emily thinking that he thought something about her like that. Never. Never, of Emily Prentiss how could he? She was respectful, caring, nice, and professional he could never think that of her. He wanted nothing more than to go over and have dinner with her but was it right?

"So what do you say?" Emily questioned not wanting to push him into anything he didn't want to really do.

"I'd love to. Are you leaving yet?" Hotch said giving her a tiny almost unexciting smile.

"Yeah, let's go my car is then parking lot." Emily said getting her phone and purse from her desk and avoiding a sleeping Morgan that was bound to fall of his chair any second and a poor sleeping Reid that was all ready laying down on the floor. _Ahhhww, JJ or Rossi can wake them_. Emily thought as she headed to the elevators were Hotch was waiting.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Emily's apartment about fifteen minutes later. Emily opened the door and let the way in. She was starving yet she knew that since she hadn't been home lately that she probably didn't have much.<p>

"Come on in. Take a seat. I'll bring you the Advil's though you should really take them after you eat something; you know considering you haven't eaten all day and it's almost midnight." Emily called from upstairs as she had run to get out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable.

"Okay thanks. Are you still going to cook?" Hotch asked not really wanting to burden her yet not wanting to leave.

"Yeah, I think I have some Mac N Cheese and some chicken breasts. I can make some Salsa Mac Chicken." Emily said coming down wearing gray basketball shorts with a black and red on the sides, and a matching black tank top.

"Nice clothing choice, Prentiss." Hotch said with a smirk he had never seen her out of a professional apparel. Besides a few times in a dress at the bar but that was still different never were she was comfortable and relaxed.

"Very funny. But there my relaxing clothes." Emily answered heading to the door.

Hotch smiled and followed her until he was slightly on the door frame. His back was still killing him but this was a sight he could not miss, Emily Prentiss cooking. "Can you even cook?"

"I can try."

"That's different. I'll help." Hotch said standing straight but then he felt the pain again and slightly groaned.

Emily noticing said, "What if I just order take out or a pizza and we go watch a movie." She ended motioning for the living room.

"You really can't cook can you?" Hotch joked.

"WOW! You're hilarious." Emily answered sarcastically and then asked, "Were has this humor been hidden?"

"Now who's trying to be funny?" Hotch said with a slight smile as he slowly sat down.

"I'll call you pick a movie." Emily said walking back upstairs.

"You couldn't tell me that before I sat down." Hotch called back with a smile. And getting over to the stack of movies on the table below the TV.

Emily Prentiss sure had a very unique collection of movies and shows. _The Fighter, Rent, The perfect Storm, Grease, The boy in the Stripped Pajamas, Remember Me, Takers, Killers, The Hangover, _and _The Twilight Saga _now why would she have that. He was definitely not going to pick a movie that Garcia would go crazy if she knew he watched it.

He wondered how many conversations she would love to have about the famous _Twilight _movie. All he really knew about it was that apparently it was a big deal. She had even asked for the day off to go watch the premiere; he of course had allowed her. They all needed something happy in their lives hopefully the brunette upstairs would be his happiness.

"Twilight huh?" Emily said finishing her conversation on the phone and seeing him with the movie in his hand. "I would have guessed something like Takers, Killers or something like that." She had a smirk on her face.

Hotch put the movie down and turned to see she was holding her laugh in. "No, I think we can just watch something else."

"Ahhhww its okay we can watch Twilight." Emily laughed. Then she saw Hotch having trouble getting up so she stayed quiet and said, "Or why don't I give you a back rub?"

"What?" Hotch said his eyes almost popping out of his eyes.

"Wooh relax I'm not going to ask you to strip I'm just saying I can give you a back rub." Emily said and noticed the crimson blush on his cheeks and added, "Noting sexual… well unless you want." Emily joked and saw Hotch begin to cough and choke on his own saliva, so she just giggled.

"I'm messing with you Hotch. We have fifteen minutes before the pizza arrives. So until then no medicine thus the pain. But whatever you want." Emily said still smiling at his blush.

Hotch was in no way going to accept how could he. NO! It was wrong she was his not going to allow it. No. Nope. NEVER!

* * *

><p>Hotch was lying down, face down, on Emily's couch and Emily had her legs on his sides. Emily was sitting on his bottom and part of his thighs. She was rubbing Hotch's back trying not to think of anything to inappropriate.<p>

How had she convinced him? Well Emily Prentiss was a very convincing person and Hotch well he couldn't say no to her. So Hotch was groaning as she rubbed his back and she tried to undo some knots on his neck and was leaning in so that her whole body was on top of him.

Emily had his neck in her two hands and was trying to sooth it as Hotch was way to tense. But then she didn't really want to think about what they could be doing or what it seemed like they could do.

Hotch couldn't help it but the thought of having Emily Prentiss on top of him. WOW he really had to stop thinking about that maybe he should had accepted watching the teen movie.

Emily finally let go of his neck and she heard a moan of protest but still got up. She knew where it could lead and she really didn't want to go down that road so she got up.

Hotch began to get up and fix his dress shirt and looked up at Emily and said, "What?"

"Nothing." Emily said fidgeting with her nails and then said or more like begged, "You have to tell me how you got hurt please."

"Okay I'll tell you only if I can do something." Hotch said with a sudden confidence that he had no idea where it came from.

"Anything."

Hotch swiftly yet gently brought his lips down to hers. Emily's eyes opened wide in surprise but all the shock and fear left her body and the sweet kiss was know a fight for dominance. But soon oxygen was a necessary and that split second was enough for Emily to jump back.

"No!" Emily roared, "This can't happen."

"Why not?" Hotch asked fear creeping up on him. He knew he shouldn't have done that but he was done hiding it he liked Emily she was the one that cared for the whole team but specially him he had hoped she liked him to. And then in that kiss they connected he knew it.

"This is wrong. What happened to you fear of coming over and all that?" Emily asked flustered.

"It's gone, because I know that this is not some stupid casual sex. I'm not even asking for that I'm asking for an opportunity." Hotch couldn't believe he had said all that, where had it come from?

"Hotch…" Emily said drifting off she liked him and she knew that if there was a relationship worth fighting for it would be theirs.

"Just think about it." Hotch begged, "I should go but think about it."

"Hotch you don't have to go." Emily said calming down.

Just as Hotch opened the door he saw the delivery boy, probably in his late teens, around sixteen, shaggy blond hair and scared wide blue brown eyes. He was trying to balance the pizza and trying to knock right when Hotch opened the door and almost knocked on his face.

"Ahhh, sorry man!" the kid said, "That'll be nineteen- thirty-seven."

"Oh here." Hotch said reaching into his back pocket but that's when he felt a smaller hand on his behind trying to stop his own hand.

"No Hotch I'll pay." Emily said all ready grabbing her purse.

"No, Emily."

"Yes Hotch"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Really I do that to Jack." Hotch said catching on to what Emily was trying to do.

"Well then still my pizza I pay." Emily said grabbing a twenty out of her purse.

"Technically it was _our _pizza." Hotch countered

"Unless you stay and eat it with me I don't want a dime from you." Emily warned

"How about a twenty then." Hotch said with a smirk

"How about, NO!" Emily said like a stubborn child.

"Damn it! Just go at it!" the delivery kid said looking mad at their bickering and then added as he turned around, "Keep the pizza it's on me." The kid stormed away.

"We just got a free pizza." Emily stated

"Yes we did." Hotch said and at that moment they both started laughing.

"So… want a slice?" Emily offered forgetting all about the kiss.

"How about three I'm starving." Hotch said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>In less than ten minutes the whole pizza was gone and two agents lay on the floor with their wine glasses to their side. Who would have known that the pizza and wine mixed?<p>

"I'm full." Emily whined

"I'm fuller." Hotch stated.

"Let's not start." Emily laughed.

"Why not we can get a free pizza?" Hotch laughed.

"Hotch?" Emily called still having curiosity as of his back. "What happened to you back?"

"Nothing it's still there." Hotch laughed a buzzed Hotch was a funny Hotch apparently.

"Funny. I mean how did you hurt it?" Emily giggled.

"You know that thing that holds you in a car?" Hotch asked reaching for more wine and an empty box of pizza.

"A seatbelt?" Emily questioned, _damn how much had he drunk? _Emily thought.

"Yeah that thing. Well I took it off to get off the car and guess what? It got caught on my belt. When I got up it pulled me down and I feel on my touchie." Hotch said giggling.

Emily was laughing and she could feel tears in her eyes though she wasn't sure if she was laughing at Hotch's story or the fact that he referred to his ass as a touchie.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked

"Nothing why don't you get up and you can go sleep in the guest room, there is no way you're driving home." Emily said getting up.

Hotch smiled and once he was up with the help of the table. Emily smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on his perfect soft and gentle lips. Hotch was surprised but quickly gave in and it was as if he was hit with a truck of coffee he was suddenly sober and kissing Emily Prentiss.

"Emily…" Hotch began as they pulled away.

"Tomorrow." Emily said placing her finger on his lips to silence him. "Get some rest tonight and tomorrow we'll talk."

Hotch nodded yet couldn't move and then Emily said, "There some clothes in the drawers some may fit you, there too oversized for me."

Hotch decided to not make a comment on her basically calling him fat. Rather smiled and said his good night.

Emily was left alone in the living room as she looked around. If everything went like she hoped that day would be the first in many.

* * *

><p>AN2:** So that was my first one shot so please be kind but please review! :D**

**THUNDER BRAT**


End file.
